


For you, My Lover.

by Little_Alexithymia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Alexithymia/pseuds/Little_Alexithymia
Summary: This book shows how much of a fool I am.





	For you, My Lover.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Lover).



_Dear no one,_

_I don't know what's with you that got me so intrigued. If I'm being honest, you were the greatest yet the worst gift I've ever received in my life. I'm such a fool for expecting and wanting something more with you and I'm so ashamed of myself for falling oh so deeply in love with you. I mean, come on!! Who wouldn't fall for a beauty like you? Over the past several years, I have been giving myself some limitations. I kept myself inside a bubble that is for me and me only but I was so enthralled by your beauty that I let you come inside. These past 10 months with you was a roller coaster for me; I almost lost the most valuable thing in the world and that is myself. They said that you shouldn't make a person your world, but could you blame me for doing so? Don't get me wrong, I have experience with love so this is not a foreign feeling to me but it baffles me how blank I am when I met you, I just couldn't decipher my twisted feelings for you. It wouldn't be that hard to understand if it didn't get this complicated; I remember when you told me that things wouldn't be so complicated if the people in that situation didn't make it that way, in our case? You made it complicated._

 

 

 

_Love,_

_Alexithymia_

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a zero chance of you actually finding this book but if you did.. then hi! I know right? I've been such a loser and a fool for falling with someone like you. What ever is going on between us is still confusing but I'll let God's will be done.


End file.
